


Sympathy for the Devil

by hellsyeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Luke only have each other, Luke is Sam's protector, and Sam is Luke's rock. They need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a large AU and the characters are modeled to fit the AU.

“Look, Sam, that’s not how the world works,” Luke says in an exasperated voice. He is sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed, sheets and blankets strewn around the bed from a night of restless sleep. The room is tiny, the dirty carpet on the floor is stained and caked with grime, the bedframe creaks under the weight of the boy sitting on the mattress, and the walls chipped with paint. It sits in place of a small attic; the only place the family could shove it, out of the way. Through the broken blinds of the window across the room just enough sunlight shines to illuminate Luke’s short, strawberry blond hair and bare arms, so that the Sam can see the tired expression on Luke’s features. Sam’s near-green eyes eagerly watch Luke from his spot on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and long dark hair falling over his face in messy waves. Sam opens his mouth to speak but Luke smiles, “Of course you wouldn’t know, you don’t have the experience."

“I’ll get there. I’ll make the world see it my way.” Sam says, crossing his arms over his knees in a childish manner that makes Luke smile down at him. Sam was always the more naive of the two; choosing to see the good in people, the good in Luke. If the universe were a person, Sam would be the angel on its left shoulder and Luke would be the devil on its right.

“Maybe you will be the one to finally break down the way the world is. But I don’t think that day is coming anytime soon and until you get there, you have to follow the rules that have already been laid out before you.” Luke regarded Sam with a fond smile watching as the boy huffed into his crossed arms and pulled in on himself even more.

“No one deserves to hurt, Luke. I don’t see why no one sees that.” Sam’s tone is almost submissive now and Luke cringes when he hears it.

“I told you, that’s not how it works. People hurt, people _like_ to hurt even.” Luke doesn’t add that he likes to hurt and he definitely doesn’t add that the only person he thinks shouldn’t hurt is Sam. He scoots back on the bed tossing the comforter away from himself and opening up the space next to him for Sam. The boy doesn’t move at first, instead tugging at the ends of his sleeves, the t-shirt hanging off his frame when he stands and coming to a stop just above the knees of his well-worn jeans. Sam speaks again only when he’s situated at Luke’s side, fabric pressing into naked skin and the sound of denim on denim echoing in the nearly silent room as Luke’s dark pants scrape against Sam’s.

“Don’t you ever think that’s not fair?” Sam paused again looking up to catch Luke’s gaze as he speaks, “That people who don’t deserve to hurt are hurting anyway? ” Sam’s voice is a whisper in the room, bouncing around the barren walls before registering in Luke’s ears.

“I think that’s perfectly fine. We all have roles to play, and even wistful minds like yours have a place, you’ll see eventually.” Luke throws his arm around Sam’s shoulders when the boy crouches in on himself with his chin pressed to his chest. The disappointment in Luke’s stomach churns like a black hole and makes it hard for him to focus for a moment; all he wants is for Sam to realize the world is not as beautiful as he wants to think.

“Or you will see things from my point of view.” Sam pauses, “What about us Luke? Do we have to hurt like this too? What are our roles?”

“Our roles are broken. We have to suffer Sammy, I don’t like it, but this is the role we were given. One day we’ll know why we have to suffer, but for now we’ll stick through this, together.” Luke said in a silky tone that had Sam relaxing further into his side and accepting that today wasn’t the day that Luke’s mind would be changed. Sam rests his head on Luke’s shoulder then, sniffling slightly from the dust coating the air and Luke wants to will them away and take them to the world Sam sees. “We’ve got the rest of your life, Sam, just me and you.” Luke feels Sam smile then, the smaller boy agreeing with him.

“Just the two of us,” Sam said in a mumbling rush that, had Luke not been focusing, would have gone unheard. Luke tightens his grip on Sam then nodding just slightly.

“I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll never let them hurt you, again.” Both boys tense on the mattress when the sounds of loud, banging footsteps intrude on their domain. The door opposite the room rattles as a hand smacks into its weakening wood just as a voice cuts over the vibrations.

“Come on brat, none of us want to wait on you,” the voice said, an underlying sense of cold following it as the source peeked through the door, the older brother shaking his head as his gaze lands on the single figure staring at him from the unmade bed, “And quit talking to yourself, you little shit.”


End file.
